Sasuke Uzumaki (Naruto Fukkgatri)
Ongoing Construction Notice: This Article, Sasuke Uzumaki (Naruto Fukkgatri) is incompleate due to various reasons. Because of that, this article may contain one or more of the following; empty/incompleated catagories, inaccurate information, overpowered abilities, bad grammar, dead links, no photo's, and no storyline. The Aurthor is sorry for the incovence. This is an adaptation of Sasuke Uchiha using info from both the fanon version and the Narutopedia version and is adapted for my own usage in my stories. Another Inprotant Notice: This Article is also a fanon basedon a fanon. Meaning that the information found in this article is not entirely based or found in Blue Fire Touches the Lightning, or Blue Eyes Behind Demon Masks. This Is just merly a redo of my Sasuke Uchiha Character, So it still fits the fannon policy. Another Warning: This character may be considered overpowered by some and therefore will only be usedat the request of other authors, or in the personal works of the Owner. Sasuke Uzumaki (うちはナルト, Uzumaki Sasuke) who was orginly Uchiha Sasuke, a gennin Kohona shinobi who is the last member of the Uchiha Clan, a S-Ranked missing-nin who was part of Akatsuki that later became an International Criminal. Howerver, in the events of [[Naruto: Fukkgatari|'Naruto: Fukkgatari']], certian events cause him to be raised by Naruto Uzumaki. He is still a shinobi, the second Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Wolf, a Hollow and a Chunin-ranked member of Tsuashiyuki. Plot History Background Appearence Personailty Powers and Abilities General Shinobi Powers and Abilities Ryukagan Sasuke's main abilitly due to his heirtage is the Ryukagan (濃青イ, reptile unlimited spiral wheel). It's appearence is black colored scera, golden eyes, small blood-red diamond shaped irides, and black pupils that fill up the irides giving them a reptile appearence. The Ryukagan's abilitly grants users the abilities of all of the Five Doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan, Seshogan) in exchange for the users eyesight. It should also be noted that these eyes make the user cry tears of blood. Sasuke is a master of these eyes and is compared as the Sage of the Sixth paths sucessor. *'Bloodline Assimiliation:' The unique abilitly of Sasuke's Ryukagan is the fact it can assilimate other peoples bloodlines due to the modifed receptors in the doujustu, as well as it claiming to be the "Orgin of everything". A more detailed explanation of this bloodline replication states that when thhe Ryukagan comes in contact with alien chakra the receptors in thier eyes attempt to reverse engineer any genetic specialties that are reflected within chakra. This does not work by eyesight. Instead, the persons blood comes in contact with the Ryukagan eye. Even so, if a necessary amount of information wasn't gained by the blood, it cannot develop into a complete replication, resulting in a mutated version of the orginal. The time it takes to assilimate other bloodlines can range from seconds to a full month. The user is unable to use the Ryukagan when assilimating bloodlines. Just like any technique the sharingan copies, the user can use the bloodline freely and willingly once assimimated, but only when the eye is activated. If a replication is complete it may not appear to be a perfect copy of the original kekkei genkai, but it will endow the user with the same abilities and weaknesses as the original. This said, since the replication was tailored for its user especially, the drawbacks aren't greater than they would be for a member of the clan from whom it was reproduced. The bloodline limits assilimated will not be passed down into genetic code howerver. Also, due to the eyes having to adapt and change for each limit, this causes pressure and strain on them. As a result, it is recomended that only three limits should be used at a time. It is also possible that multiple incomplete replications may react with each other producing something that may or may not function properly. Due to the information needed to process each kekkei genkai, using this abilitly could possibly acelerate the effects of Doujustu Madness. Jinchuriki Transformations Main Article: Sasuke Uchiha's Jinchuriki Forms Due to the incident in the sealing, the Bijuu were released, and all of them were sealed inside of him. ﻿This caused the bijuu to merge into the Jyuubi (somehow the nine-tails recovered it's other half of chakra during the process), a black furred wolf with black colored chakra with a red outline. Madara developed the Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seal that was actualy a set of seals desined to hold the Jyuubi, acess it's powers and prevent it's extraction by force. According to Madara, just by having the Ten-Tails inside of him, the Sage of Six Paths had surpassed all of his peers. So it is assumed that the same thing can be said about Sasuke. From the information revealed so far, as it's current jinchuriki, Sasuke is gifted with all the abilities of the nine bijuu into one body. Unlike other hosts, who train to gain control of their beasts, Sasuke did this during the sealing process with the aid of his Ryukagan. He therefore has access to its chakra willingly and takes on the a form of the Sage of Six Paths in his chakra shroud: showing a slightly modofied version of his Dragon Nine Consuming Seal. In the end, despite it being one of Sasuke's strongest abilities revealed so far, this transformation is his greatest downfall. Because the demon aura is constantly destroying and creating new cells, it also shortens Sasuke's life, similar to Tsunade's Creation Rebirth. Also, even though Sasuke has full controll over the Ten-Tails, it's chakra is still powerfull and will still croupt him; making Sasuke attack anything that moves, including his friends. This discourages Sasuke from using this power more than the fact that it shortens his life. Shinigami and Hollow Abilities Stats Backstage Pass Quotes Triva